The new girl and the new demons
by YukinaKagomeSerena
Summary: -Discontiuned- Inu Yasha and gang bump into a new girl at school. She has been taken by demons. Soon as they take her home KAGOME AnD herself been KIDNAPPED what will happen next find out. Pairings: InuYasha,OC Kagome,OC Sango,Miroku
1. The kidnap of two girls

New girl in school  
  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha  
  
OWN: My own chars  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Summary: A new girl in schoool that was kidnapped now is hunting down our heros or is she asking for help? Demons sent her to get our heros and tell them where the where abouts they are and where they live. But will she help the demons or the heros  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
15th day of High School~  
  
"Inu Yasha are you coming?" Kagome yelled. Inu Yasha sighed and rolled his eyes at Kagome. "Don't rush me!" Inu Yasha yelled back. A girl walked passed them she looked new to Inu Yasha she had long brown hair with blue eyes and rosie lips. She wore the school uniform. She was in a hurry some guy tripped her and they laughed. Sango had just walked by when she saw that. "Why don't you pick on somebody your on size Nick," Sango yelled. "Like I am scared of you Sango," Nick said. Inu Yasha walked up where Sango and Nick was. "But you better be scared of me now help that girl up," Inu Yasha said. Nick didn't fight with Inu Yasha and did what he was told to. "Thank you my name is Megan," Megan said. She held her hand out. "I'm Inu Yasha this is Sango and this is Kagome are you new here?" Inu Yasha asked. Megan picked up her last book. "Can you tell me where 204 is?" Megan asked. "Your in my class I will show you," Sango said. Megan smiled. "Thank you," Megan said. Sango walked with Megan to class. "She might have the same lunch as us so if she does we will sit by her," Kagome said. Inu Yasha nodded and they went to class.  
  
At lunch time. Megan sat alone she had her lunch with her. Students passed her by and whispered about her. Some giggled. Miroku sat down next to Megan. "Hello my name is Miroku I'm Sango, Inu Yasha, and Kagome's friend come with me the others are in line I will take you to our sitting spot," Miroku said. Megan got up with Miroku and both of them walked to another table. Soon Kagome, Inu Yasha and Sango sat down. "Megan you can sit with us if you like?" Sango said. Megan looked up at Sango. "Thank you very much Sango," Megan said. They ate lunch. Megan blurted out "Demons are here...." Megan said. "What did you say?" Inu Yasha asked. Megan looked at them her eyes going blank and back to normal. "You guys are demon fighters right?" Megan asked. "Yes how do you know?" Kagome asked. Megan looked down if she was gonna cry. "The demons sent me here to find you guys I was kidnapped off the streets by demons," Megan said. Inu Yasha got mad. "Don't worry they won't get you or harm you ever again," Inu Yasha said. Megan had tears coming down. "Thats the point they will find me and kill you," Megan said. Kagome placed her hand on Megan's shoulder. "Don't worry Megan we will protect you," Kagome said. Megan nodded. "Your going to stay at our house," Sango said. They didn't let Megan say no. After school they left together. Megan started to get a headache. "Kylala come on!" Sango said. Kylala turned into her true form. Sango helped Megan up and they all got on Inu Yasha turned into his demon form and Kagome got on his back and they got home in 2 minutes.  
  
Megan rubbed her head. "They're coming!" Megan yelled. They all left outside went away from their house. The demons appeared. "Megan why you with them you betray us?" The demon hissed. Megan hid behind Sango. "You shouldn't kidnap her just to come after us!" Inu Yasha said. Inu Yasha leaped into the air. "Iron reaper soul stealer!" Inu Yasha yelled. The demon dodged his attack and threw a blast that went after Kagome but Megan protected Kagome and got hit instead. "Megan! Kagome!" They yelled. As both girls impacted to the ground. Kagome turned Megan around and she was out cold. The demon made a bubble appear around Kagome and Megan and made them both disappear. While the others were too busy. "No Kagome! Megan!" Inu Yasha yelled. 


	2. Saving Kagome and Megan finding new powe...

New girl in school  
  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha  
  
OWN: My own chars  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Preview: The demon dodged his attack and threw a blast that went after Kagome but Megan protected Kagome and got hit instead. "Megan! Kagome!" They yelled. As both girls impacted to the ground. Kagome turned Megan around and she was out cold. The demon made a bubble appear around Kagome and Megan and made them both disappear. While the others were too busy. "No Kagome! Megan!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*Demon's hideout*  
  
Kagome lays there out cold on the cold bare ground. "Why you betray us Megan we brought you here when your parents died we saved you," The Demon hissed. Megan had a stern look on her face showing no fear at all. "That's bull! I was living on my own you kidnapped me off the streets!" Megan yelled. The demon slapped Megan across the face and she went flying. Megan stopped herself. "You shouldn't have done that," Megan said. Megan ran at them and she kicked them all. The demon threw a blast at Megan and knocked her out. "The little wench is strong we can't let her know she has special powers," The demon leader said. Kagome was just waking up when she heard that. "Fonita she awoken," Lonita said. Fonita walks over Kagome grabs her by the hair. "Ahh!" Kagome screamed. Fonita threw Kagome against the wall. "Wench you both will die!" Fonita said.  
  
*Inu Yasha and the gang*  
  
Inu Yasha running others keeping up with him. "Kagome Megan we are coming!" Inu Yasha yelled. They kept running Inu Yasha was using his scent to find them both. "We have to get them before they are dead!" Sango said. They found them as the demons were attacking Kagome and Megan. "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" Inu Yasha said. The demons dodged it. "Well, What took you so long," Fonita asked. They laughed. Megan watched as they fought to save Kagome and herself. They were in trouble. "Say goodbye," Lotina said. Lotina shot an arrow towards Kagome. Megan got mad and her eyes went a crystal purple color and she stopped the arrow. "No she has found her powers!" The Demon Leader said. Megan transformed into a half demon. "Die!" Megan shouted. As she killed Lotina and Fotina easily. "Whoa," Inu Yasha said. Inu Yasha blinked a couple times shocked at what he seen from Megan. "WATCH IT!" Megan yelled. Inu Yasha turned around and attacked the demon leader. The demon leader vanished into thin air after Inu Yasha attacked him. Megan was breathing heavy she went back to her human form and passed out. Inu Yasha caught her. Kagome got up and walked to Inu Yasha. "She's like you Inu Yasha," Kagome said. Inu Yasha nodded. "They used her cause she had special powers that's why she was kidnap from her home," Sango said. They all went home.  
  
*At Home*  
  
Inu Yasha lays Megan on the bed and sits there watching over her to make sure she's alright. Kagome brought Inu Yasha some food later on in the day. "How is she?" Kagome asked. "She didn't wake up yet," Inu Yasha said. Kagome set the food down. "Well here's your supper," Kagome said. Kagome walked off a bit heartbroken cause she could see it in his eyes that he fallen in love with her. '"But They make a perfect couple they both are half demons so why wouldn't she go out with'" Kagome thought. Sango looked at Kagome who was deep in thought. "You look upset," Sango said. Kagome looked to her and just shook her head. "No I was just thinking about Inu Yasha and Megan they make a perfect couple," Kagome said. Sango lifted her eye brow. "Your still in love with him Kagome aren't you?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded to Sango. Megan awoke the next day. "What happened to me?" Megan asked. Inu Yasha looked at her and blinked. "You don't remember what happened last night?" Inu Yasha asked. Megan looked at Inu Yasha seeing his black hair he was in his human form. "No I don't I remember getting really mad than I blacked out," Megan said. Inu Yasha told her the whole thing and Megan was scared. "What!!! I - I'm a half demon!" Megan said. Inu Yasha nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen next to Megan? Now that she knows she's half demon. Find out next time on INU YASHA  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of chappie 3: "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Megan screamed. As she ran for her life. '"Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku help me!'" Megan said in her head. The demons were chasing her down. She fell...... 


End file.
